Road Trip
by jilliebear
Summary: Imogen and Fiona go on a spontaneous road trip for 2 weeks, but some things just aren't what they seem to be.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona padded into her kitchen to get her phone that was ringing loudly on the counter. She kept wondering why she even had it so loud and who could be calling so early in the morning.

"Hello," Fiona said groggily.

"Hey, Fions! I have a super amazing surprise for you," Imogen said cheerily.

"Alright, what is it?" Fiona asked wondering why she couldn't wait until later at a more reasonable hour.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go on vacation," Imogen paused, "With me?"

"Um, sure, where to?" Fiona asked unsure of what to expect.

"Well now you see, that's the surprise part, I'm not telling you where we're going," Imogen said casually.

"Ok then, when are we going?" Fiona asked not really thinking about anything else.

"As soon as we can," Imogen said pausing, "I was thinking in like an hour. Would that be enough time for you to pack?"

When Fiona didn't answer Imogen said, "I kind of already packed and I'm all ready to go, I could come over and help you if you'd like?"

"Yeah, sure I guess that'll work," Fiona said eventually still not really thinking through the vague details of this spontaneous vacation.

"Yay! I'll be over in a few," Imogen practically screamed into the phone.

Fiona hung up and put her phone back down on the counter before heading into her room to get dressed and then to start packing.

By the time Fiona had gotten dressed and had thrown a decent sized bag on the bed she heard Imogen knocking on the door.

"Hey, Immy," Fiona said opening the door to let her inside.

Imogen dragged a duffel bag into the loft and dropped it by the door before responding, "Hey, so you ready to pack?"

"I guess," Fiona said walking back into her room with Imogen closely behind.

The girls packed Fiona's bag quietly only exchanging a couple glances at each other here and there. When they were finally done they moved the bag over to the door and put it next to Imogens'.

"Ok, now are you ready to go?" Imogen asked looking up from the bags to look Fiona in the eyes.

"Um, I guess so," Fiona paused unsure of what she was really doing, "How long are we going to be gone?"

"I don't know. Maybe a week, maybe more," Imogen said throwing her bag over her shoulder so she could hold it more comfortably.

"You coming?" Imogen asked when Fiona didn't move or say anything while Imogen was standing in the doorway.

Fiona nodded in response, picking up her bag and following Imogen out to the street. Imogen led her over to where she parked, what Fiona assumed to be, her dad's old car. Imogen opened the back door and the girls threw their bags next to the blankets, pillows, snacks and other things that Imogen must have put in the car earlier that morning.

"Are we going on some sort of road trip?" Fiona asked curiously.

"Yep," Imogen said simply in response.

Fiona didn't really have anything else to say, she didn't object to the idea of a road trip but she wasn't entirely sure where they were going or better yet, why? As much as Fiona wanted to know she was too tired to ask so instead she just climbed into the passengers' seat.

"Hang on a sec," Imogen said before they pulled out onto the street, "I forgot something."

Fiona had no time to respond because Imogen took off running up to the loft. While Fiona was waiting she grabbed a pillow from the back and made herself comfortable up front so that she could, hopefully, get some more sleep. Imogen came back to the car a couple minutes later with the fluffy blanket she had become attached to over the past couple months. She jumped into the car and threw the blanket into the back with the others before starting the car.

"Ok, we're good to go now," Imogen said as she pulled out onto the street.

"Indeed we are. Where to?" Fiona asked yawning.

"Let me worry about that, why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake you whenever it is that we stop for breakfast," Imogen said glancing at Fiona.

"Ok," Fiona agreed resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.

The last thing Fiona heard before falling asleep was Imogen turning on the radio and searching for the right station to listen to.

* * *

**tell me what you think**

**I have the next chapter of this already written so I'll post it soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So it's longer than the last one and this will be multiple chapters unlike some of my other ones but I'm not sure how long it will be. Enjoy it while it lasts, I guess. Be sure to tell me what you think of it, really any criticism/comments are welcome.**

* * *

Fiona lifted her head slowly glancing at her watch to see that it was 10AM. She slowly came to realization that she was going on a road trip and she assumed that Imogen had been driving since 5AM which was the time they left Fiona's loft. Fiona looked around the car and saw Imogen driving while eating a chocolate covered donut with sprinkles.

"G'morning," Imogen said cheerily when she saw that Fiona was awake.

"Morning," Fiona said quietly.

"Want a donut or a muffin?" Imogen said pointing at the brown bag that appeared to be filled to the top with it.

"I guess," Fiona said reaching for one quickly as she realized how hungry she was.

"I got you some coffee too," Imogen said glancing at the 2 cups of coffee sitting in the cup holders.

"When'd you get all this?" Fiona asked before picking up the coffee and taking a sip.

"A couple minutes ago. I did say I was going to wake you for breakfast but you looked so peaceful so I just ran into a cafe real quick and got a bunch of stuff," Imogen said while keeping her eyes on the road.

Fiona just nodded her head simply and continued to sip her, surprisingly really good, coffee in between taking small bites of a chocolate muffin.  
Once Fiona finished her muffin she realized that she didn't know where they were going so she decided to ask again, "Where are we going, Im?"

"I don't know," Imogen said honestly," Wherever we want to go."

"You didn't really think this through, did you?" Fiona asked looking at Imogen.

"No, it was just a spontaneous kind of thing," Imogen admitted, "You didn't seem to care earlier."

"That's because it was 5AM and I wasn't thinking straight." Fiona said starting to get a bit frustrated.

"What? So you regret coming now?" Imogen said with slight anger in her voice.

"It's not that. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to things being so spontaneous, and I don't know," Fiona said trailing off.

Imogen sighed audibly and decided to leave it at that and continue driving on the highway.

A half hour later Imogen sighed again and then broke the silence, "If it helps we're a little more than halfway to the first place I want to stop and you'll like this one too."

"Where is this first place then?" Fiona asked cautiously.

"The city," Imogen paused glancing at Fiona.

"You mean like New York City?" Fiona asked making sure she was talking about the right place.

"Mhmm," Imogen mumbled while nodding her head slightly.

"I can deal with that," Fiona said relaxing in the seat trying to cover up the fact that she was quite happy with it.

"Well, I only plan on us staying there a day or two before we take off to somewhere else. I hope that's okay with you," Imogen said.

"Its fine," Fiona said honestly, "So long as I'm with you."

Imogen simply smiled at her in return and then changed the radio station.

"Imogen, please tell me there's a rest spot or something coming up soon," Fiona pleaded.

"Um, there's one coming up in about 20 miles if you can wait," Imogen said after reading a sign.

Fiona didn't respond but instead she tried to relax and was hoping that they would get there faster but it didn't seem to be working.

"If it helps at all," Imogen said a couple minutes later glancing at Fiona, "you're not the only one who has to go to the bathroom; you're just the only one complaining about it."

Fiona could tell that Imogen thought it was funny that for once Fiona was the one complaining about something and being impatient but she wouldn't let her get the satisfaction. Fiona tried her best to sit there and not complain but it was a bit too difficult for her.

"Tell me we're at least halfway to the rest stop," Fiona pleaded.

"Actually, we're at the rest stop," Imogen said stopping the car and getting out a second later.

Imogen watched as Fiona practically raced to the bathroom only to find out there was a long line and that she would have to wait.

Eventually both girls had gotten the opportunity to go to the bathroom and were now sitting in a small food court/waiting room resting before having to get back on the road to drive the remaining 3 or 4 hours.

"Well, we better get going," Imogen said finishing off her drink and getting up from her chair.

Fiona silently followed her out the door and started trailing behind her as they approached the car.

Eventually they both got back in the car and were back on the road. Fiona started to notice that things were oddly quite between the two of them and she realized how unusual that is considering you usually couldn't get Imogen to stop talking.

"Im, is something wrong?" Fiona asked looking over at Imogen.

"No," Imogen said simply without taking her eyes off the road.

Fiona could tell right away that Imogen was lying and that something was definitely wrong but she couldn't even try to figure out what it was.  
"Alright, just tell me when you're ready," Fiona said still looking at Imogen.

Imogen sighed and mumbled, "Okay."

The rest of the 3 almost 4 hour trip went by in almost complete silence and Fiona began to get worried. She chose not to say anything else because she knew that when Imogen was ready to tell her then she would and that it was better not to push.

Fiona picked a random hotel to stay at since neither of them wanted to look around too much for a decent place to stay the night. The room itself was rather nice and the bed was huge so Fiona was satisfied with it.

"So Immy what do you want to do now that we're in the city?" Fiona asked.

"Sleep," Imogen said in reply as she plopped down onto the bed.

"It's only 3, why would you want to sleep now?" Fiona asked not really thinking about why.

"Maybe because I've been up since 4AM or maybe it's because I've been driving for the past 9 hours with barely any breaks," Imogen said getting frustrated.

Fiona walked over to where Imogen was and laid down next to her putting an arm around her, "I'm sorry, Im. That was a stupid question, I wasn't really thinking."

Imogen didn't respond she just stayed there staring out the window.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Fiona asked when she noticed Imogen had started to cry.

"Everything," Imogen said, "everything just went downhill. I needed to get away and I'd wanted to go on a road trip for a long time so I figured now was a good time."

"What do you mean by everything?" Fiona asked concerned.

"For starters, my dad has gotten worse so now I have to live with my mom full time and I'm not ready for that. Then our break ends in almost 2 weeks and soon we're gonna be graduating and I don't know. I'm scared," Imogen paused and looked towards Fiona before continuing," W-what's gonna happen to us after we graduate and everything? It's gonna be different and I don't know-difficult. It's all so unpredictable," Imogen said looking away again.

"Imogen, look at me," Fiona said waiting for Imogen to do so before continuing, "If you're afraid I'm going to leave you, I can assure you that I will never, ever leave you no matter what." Fiona stopped and put her hands on Imogens' cheek brushing away her tears before continuing, "I love you, Imogen. If you really want to, you know you're always welcome to stay at my place instead of you having to stay at your mom's all the time."

Imogen looked at her girlfriend worriedly and said, "But what about college and-"

"We'll figure it out when we get there. There's no need to worry about it now. I know we'll find a way to make it work," Fiona said interrupting her.  
Imogen simply agreed that she shouldn't worry about it now while burying her head in Fiona's shoulder hugging her closely.

"I love you, too Fiona," Imogen mumbled into her shoulder breaking the silence.

Fiona kissed the top of her head in response and held her tightly. Fiona noticed a couple minutes later that Imogen had fallen asleep so she just stayed there holding Imogen while watching her sleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here it is and it may not be too long but I promise to get better at that. I hope you enjoy reading this as muc has I enjoy writing it and reading your comments and just the mere fact that people are reading it in the first place. School starts soon and I've got a hectic schedule but don't worry I will always make time for writing and trust me I can juggle it all. **

* * *

Imogen's phone started ringing loudly causing both of the girls to wake up suddenly. Imogen quietly got up and retrieved her phone from where it had been sitting on a counter and answered the phone.

"Hey, Imogen! I thought we were hanging out today but you haven't been answering any of my texts or anything. Something wrong?" Tristan asked concerned.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry, Tris, I forgot and well I sort of took off on a spontaneous vacation," Imogen said honestly.

"Oh well that's okay but you will have to make it up to me when you get back. And what caused this spontaneous vacay of yours?" Tristan asked curiously.

"Things got a bit rough back home so I decided I needed some fun and I've always wanted to go on a road trip," Imogen said quietly walking into the other room.

Tristan was surprised and responded right away, "A road trip? That sounds chill but possibly sketchy, especially if you're alone. Please tell me you're not by yourself or anything?"

"No, I'm fine, Tris. Fiona came along," Imogen laughed, "It would be a total bummer if I was by myself for this whole trip."

"True, well I gotta go find myself something to do today so I'll catch up with you later. Take pictures of anything and everything you guys see and be sure to send them to me," Tristan said hanging up a couple seconds later.

Imogen put her phone back into her pocket before walking back into the other room to see what Fiona wanted to do next.

"Who was that?" Fiona asked curiously when Imogen sat next to her on the bed.

"Tristan, I was supposed to hang out with him today and I totally forgot about it," Imogen said quietly before perking up and asking, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I'm getting a bit hungry. How's about we go out to dinner and walk around the city, maybe pass through Times Square and do a little shopping," Fiona suggested with a big smile on her face.

"You know what, that sounds like a really good idea," Imogen said pausing to get up from the bed, "Alright, let's go."

"Right this second?" Fiona asked while getting up.

"Yeah, right this second. Come on, let's go," Imogen said grabbing Fiona's hand and leading her out the door and out onto the streets of New York City.

"That was really good," Imogen said as they walked out of the restaurant they just ate in.

"It was," Fiona agreed, "Now how's about we walk over to Times Square and check out some stores or something."

"Sounds good," Imogen said following Fiona as she led them towards Times Square.

Imogen soon reached for Fiona's hand and intertwined their fingers causing both of them to smile happily. Within a couple of minutes they were in Times Square and Imogen looked around at all the lights with the biggest smile on her face.

"Enjoying it?" Fiona asked realizing that it might be Imogen's first time in Times Square at night or maybe her first time ever.

"Yeah, I've never seen something this bright and amazing," Imogen said confirming Fiona's thought about it being her first time here.

Fiona brought Imogen into all sorts of stores and they bought a couple small things that they liked but nothing big. Fiona suddenly thought of something that Imogen might like to see so she started walking in the direction of the store that she figured Imogen might just love.

"Where are we headed now, Fions?" Imogen asked walking along side Fiona still holding hands.

"To another store but this one's different from the other ones. I have a feeling you're going to love it," Fiona said.

"Ok," Imogen said as they walked through some revolving doors into a store that she missed the sign for.

"Holy cannoli!" Imogen nearly screamed as she saw the giant Ferris wheel and the huge candy section of the Toys-r-us that they just walked into.

"See, I knew you'd like it," Fiona declared with a huge smile on her face.

"No kidding," Imogen said, "How can I not like this? I mean look at it. Do you see all that candy? And that Ferris wheel, it's huge, who would have ever thought 'Oh, hey I'm going to make a huge toys-r-us and put a Ferris wheel smack dab in the middle of it'? It's so amazing though."

"That's a good question," Fiona said laughing, "How's about we go take a spin on the Ferris wheel?"

"Alright," Imogen said nearly pulling Fiona all the way over to it and getting on not long after.

Once the ride was almost over Imogen broke the pleasant silence saying, "Fi, can we buy a whole lot of candy over there?" Imogen finished pointing over at the giant candy section on the second floor.

"Sure thing, Immy," Fiona said giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

As soon as they reached the bottom Imogen nearly ran up the stairs and over to where all the candy was. She immediately went straight for the fun dip and grabbed the biggest package she could find. Fiona handed her a basket that she got on her way up and Imogen started to fill it with all sorts of candy and she picked out a little M&M bowl and put that in the basket as well. Soon enough the basket was completely filled so the girls walked over to the checkout.

"I can't believe we just spent $70 on candy," Fiona said as they were walking back towards the hotel they were staying in.

"Well, you can't blame me. Some of this stuff is hard to come by, nowadays," Imogen said referring to the old fashioned candy that was once so popular.

"Alright, I'll give you that one but still we have to be a bit more responsible with the money that we have considering we just started this road trip and we have another 13 days worth of eating and a need for places to sleep as well that requires a good deal of money," Fiona said thinking ahead for once.

"I know," Imogen said flatly, "I just like to splurge on some things every now and then."

"It's fine, trust me I have my fair share of splurging from time to time, too," Fiona confessed.

Imogen just nodded her head as they walked into their hotel and headed over to the elevator so they could head up to their room.

"You have the key, right?" Imogen asked once the elevator doors closed.

"Oh, yeah, "Fiona said as she dug in her bag for the room key eventually finding it at the very bottom.

The girls soon walked back into their rooms and wasted no time in getting in their pj's and climbing into bed together.

"That was really fun, Fi," Imogen said looking at Fiona.

"It was," Fiona agreed pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"So how's about we stay another day here and stay for the night and then we'll make our way to the next destination the next morning?" Imogen suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Fiona said smiling.

Imogen leaned forward closing the space between them and kissed her girlfriend gently. They wrapped their arms around each other and snuggled close together.

"Awh man, I forgot the fluffy blanket in the car," Imogen said breaking the silence.

Fiona laughed a little before saying, "Well I know how much you love that fluffy blanket but it'll just have to stay in the car for now, we can get it tomorrow."

"Mmm, that'll work, I guess," Imogen said.

Fiona leaned in and kissed Imogen passionately and when they pulled apart she kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Immy," Fiona whispered quietly.

"Night, Fions," Imogen whispered back before closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

* * *

**man oh man do i love this fluffy blanket it's not even like I have one...I want one that's for sure **

**so enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think **


End file.
